


love it if you like it

by darlingpunk



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpunk/pseuds/darlingpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole body shook in laughter, covering his face as his dorky boyfriend put on a show with the song in the background. It felt good, so good to just have this small moment to themselves without anyone else around.</p>
<p>"Told ya I'm a good dancer," Dean said, amused and dimples showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love it if you like it

**Author's Note:**

> just decided to type this out, y'know.  
> And, also, I still have no experience writing or being around the boys, so.
> 
> Song: Come And Get Your Love by Redbone

_"...'cause you're fine, and you're mine, and you look so devine."_

It was stuck in his head throughout the whole trip, head bobbing side to side in the passenger seat, chewing on gum and smacking it quite loudly to pissed off his boyfriend driving.

Just so catchy to Dean, failing miserably to do little dance moves in the car. Hearing small snorts coming from Roman who should be driving instead of watching. Also trying hard to sing along.

When the two got to the hotel, checking in and taking their bags up to the elevator, Dean had his head bobbing again. In his own little world, off-key and singing quietly to the same song back in the car.

Eye rolling and sighing deeply, Roman walked out of the elevator first and could still hear Dean singing the song, following close behind. 

"You can shut up now," Roman said, slipping the card key through the slot of the door. Small green light blinking slowly. "Like, you can sing that song in your head."

"What's the matter with you? Feel right, don't you feel right baby?" Dean sang, a little louder to annoy Roman, smirking. He followed after Roman, door opened and cool air hitting him.

Putting their personal belongings in their respective places, not taking out much. One of Roman's bags held the title, nestled happily. Dean always liked seeing it, liked wearing it when him and Roman would hook up. Maybe it was a kink.

"Get it from the main vine, all right. I said a-find it, find it. Go on and love it if you like it, yeah," the dirty blond kept singing, sorting through his bag; jeans and tank tops. A hoodie, his favorite leather jacket. Other shirts.

Roman sat at the edge of the bed, hair in a messy bun knot. He watched Dean miserably dance as he sifted through his bags, off-key singing and very much enjoying himself. He sighed, shaking his head.

No matter how bad he sung, how bad he danced, Roman always enjoyed watching Dean loose himself into things that got him smiling with dimples, letting him be himself for just the two of them.

Dean gave a swift turn, looking at Roman and thinking of the rest of the lyrics in his head, snapping his fingers and giving small sways to his hips as he tried remembering. 

"Maybe you should take a break from singing," suggested Roman, shrugging.

Ignoring the larger man on the bed, and finally remembering the lyrics, Dean smiled. Being amused.

"It's your business, if you want some, take some. Get it together, baby. Come and get your love," Dean sang, walking over to Roman, snapping his fingers lightly.

Belt unbuckled and shirt now thrown aside on the floor, kicking his boots off, Dean kept dancing and singing. It was like second hand embarrassment for Roman. Dean kept giving little pumps to his hips, short twirls and messy hair falling forward to his eyes. 

Roman grabbed his phone and searched through the music app, looking for the song and shook his head. He gave a pleasing smile, watching as Dean's eyes lit up at the first chords of the song.

Sitting back on his hands, staring in admiration at Dean dancing along with the song. Roman was a person to always put others first before him, never a selfish man and was very loyal. He saw that in Dean too, some people could just never see it. 

Always thought the wrong in Dean, the way he dressed and talked. But not Roman, he loved when Dean would drag out stories, sing songs he's never heard, do things people have never seen. Roman was so in love with his best friend.

His whole body shook in laughter, covering his face as his dorky boyfriend put on a good show with the song in the background. It felt good, so good to just have this small moment to themselves without anyone else around. 

Dean stood between Roman's legs, hanging off the bed still. His jeans were hung low on his hips, the sharp cut exposed and happy trail.

"Told ya I'm a good dancer," Dean said, amused and dimples showing. 

"Great singer too," added Roman. He shook his head, smiling up at Dean. 

Straddling Roman, bodies slotted perfectly together, knees pressed into the bed and hands on tan shoulders. "Ya know what else I'm real good at?" Dean asked.

Roman hummed, watching the blond. He gave a lazy smile, letting Dean pull out the hair tie; dark hair flowing out, soft and clean-- smelling like pomegranate. 

"Tell me."

* * *

 

  _"Come and get your love..."_

The song was on repeat, going on and on and on. Sheets were rumpled, the thick blanket had fallen onto the floor, clothes tangled somewhere under the sheets and comforter. 

Heavy breathing and Redbone, the cool air of the ac keeping them from not feeling too damn hot in the room. Roman laid on his back, tattooed arm tucked behind his head. Dean was somewhat laying on top.

Dean gave a low chuckle, Roman's other free hand slowly and gently combing through the blond tangles of Dean's hair. Sweaty bodies, too warm for sheets on them. Come still smeared in places.

"I already knew you were real good at blow jobs," Roman said, voice thick and low. 

"Get it from the main vine, all right. La, la, la, la, la, la, come and get your love," Dean started singing, hearing a groan from Roman. The bigger man flipped them over, top and staring down at Dean, dark hair being a curtain.

"Liked you better begging and saying my name."

 


End file.
